The Return Of The Sinister Six
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Sequel to Trouble In Paradise. One year after the EXE Robot Masters showed up, Elecman and the others become Robot Masters again. Now, Rocky must step up and discover the source of this problem. Based on the comics. [Complete]
1. The First Stone Is Cast

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

I'm back! Okay, this takes a year after _Trouble In Paradise_. If you didn't read the summary, go back and do so. I just want to get this over and done with, so, let's go!!

* * *

Chapter One

The First Stone Is Cast…

* * *

It had been a year since the EXE series Robot Masters first appeared. One year since Rocky Light was forced to reveal his alter ego, Megaman. Almost a year since the destruction of Zero, Wily's greatest robot. Little did Rocky know, Wily was just getting started.

"Who does he think I am? Honestly! This time, I'll allow Zero to control his anger. That way, it should work to my advantage. But, in the meantime, I could use some entertainment…"

Wily held up a button and pushed it. At the same time, the Sinister Six all raised their heads in unison as their pupils dilated. "Shall we?" They stood up and began to walk out of the door.

"Hey, guys." Alan and Chelsea stood outside. "Is Rocky ready? First day of the new year of school and whatnot." Elecman looked them over. "He's inside." The six pushed past the humans and Rocky soon ran up to the door. "Where are they going?"

After shrugging it off, the three ran to school. "Three, two, one, and…" Nothing happened. "You do remember they graduated last year, right?" Alan smacked himself. "Oh yeah! I guess I never thought that it was possible."

Back at Wily's secret base, the six Robot Masters entered. "You summoned?" Wily began laughing his maniacal laugh as, unbeknownst to him, Zero, who'd he had begun to repair, opened his eyes part way and looked towards Wily. "Agh! What are you doing here?!"

Elecman frowned. "We were summoned here." Wily raised an eyebrow. "Works for me. Go! Seek and destroy! I've got some unfinished business to deal with before I join you."

Zero frowned as his systems blacked out again. The Robot Masters walked off, but split off as soon as they exited. At school, the normal day was being written as it had the last two years. The teacher talking about world history and Rocky not understanding a segment of it.

Suddenly, an explosion rang out on the first floor of the school and smoke began rising from it, breezing past the windows. "Now children, let's move calmly towards the exit." Rocky leapt to his feet, converted into Megaman, and was gone like that.

(Megaman: Wily's Revenge (Gameboy) - Fire Man's Stage begins playing)

Megaman began running through the second floor rooms, searching for anyone who was trapped. When found no one, he ran around the corner to the stairs, but was forced to go back around it to prevent from being scorched. "Fireball Joes? This is new."

Megaman spun around the corner and dove to the right as he shot his buster. This disabled the Joe and Megaman took this time to run downstairs. Megaman began looking through those rooms when he her a girl coughing. "Help… please…"

Megaman busted the door down with his foot and was surrounded in flames. His armor was flame-resistant, so he just hopped through it. A young girl sat in the corner. "Rocky…" The smoke was getting to her and the door had just been blocked off by another fiery explosion. "Hold on. I'm getting you out of here."

Outside, the students had been escorted out of the building in a swift manner due to teleporting technology and whatnot. Alan met up with Chelsea and they looked around for Rocky. "Please, I think my friend's still in there."

Alan turned to a teenager named Heather. She'd recently been transferred to Mega City with her friend Jessica due to the fact that they were considered prodigies. Just then, glass shattered and Megaman made his dramatic appearance. "One friend delivered, free of charge."

Heather hugged Megaman tightly and he had trouble pushing her off. "I've got to get back in there. Other people might be trapped." Heather let go and nodded. "Thank you." Megaman smirked and began running back into the school.

"What happened? Did the potatoes blow up again?" Suddenly, the front doors were blown out as a stream of fire emerged from the school. "Or was it a Robot Master?"

Megaman ran to the front steps and pointed his buster at the entrance. "Come on out, nice and easy?" A brief silence followed, although many of the kids, Megaman included, started when a voice was heard. "Sorry. Not my style,"

Another explosion blew a hole in the front side of the building and Fireman walked out. "What?! Fireman?! What are you thinking?" Fireman chuckled. "I've realized my full potential."

Megaman growled angrily. "You sound just like when we first met." Fireman laughed. "Well, then let's see if this really is deja vu. Because, after all, you beat me once. Can you do it twice?"

(Megaman: Wily's Revenge (Gameboy) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Fireman merely chuckles and flicked a flame at Megaman. "Fist of Fire!" Fireman thrust his fist forward, sending a fireball spinning towards him. Megaman dodged it and shot a charged shot at Fireman.

He was knocked back, but reached his hand back. "Fire Wave!" Fireman slammed his fist and copied Flameman's attack. This was because that some of the other Robot Masters' data stayed with Fireman during the battle against Barrage Man.EXE. This allowed him to use several of their weapons. For instance…

"Atomic Fire!" Fireman got a running start at Megaman before lunging forward and being surrounded in a fireball. Megaman jumped onto hit back and, as Fireman passed over him, he knocked him out of the attack with his feet. "Argh! Fireman landed on his feet and spun around. "Fire Storm!!"

Fireman used his strongest attack and sent a horizontal wave of fire spewing from his hands. Nearby, the grass was set on fire as the heat became too much. Megaman angled out the projectory of his shot and charged one.

"At least there's one thing I understand about school." Megaman fired it and Fireman was nailed between the eyes. He fell backwards as the attack stopped. The battle was over.

(Megaman: Wily's Revenge (Gameboy) - Boss Battle fades out)

As the firetrucks finally arrived, Megaman walked up to Fireman as Alan and Chelsea joined him. "What happened?" Megaman shrugged. "I don't know, but I think that Wily is to blame."

Later that night, Wily was watched the news. "I am not! I want to be, but I'm not! Argh! Stupid button!" Wily walked over to a tall, thin tube. Wily pointed the button at it and continuously pushed the button. "Argh! Stupid machine!"

Wily threw the button on the ground as Zero became active once more. He turned to Wily as he began jumping on the remote. "Fine! I'll work on Zero."

Wily walked past the capsule Zero was in and opened a panel in the wall. The last thing Zero saw before his systems shut down again was another Zero.

* * *

Next time: The eldest of the Sinister Six returns. 


	2. How Shocking!

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Two

How Shocking!

* * *

"Dr. Light!" Rocky, Chelsea, and Alan ran into the house after school was cancelled. Auto had returned earlier with Fireman and Dr. Light had been examining him when Rocky arrived. 

"Ah! Rocky, this is most unusual. I searched Fireman's hard drive…" Rocky walked to the front of the couch where Fireman's inactive body lay. "And?" Dr. Light sighed. "Nothing. I don't think Wily is behind this. I mean, it's possible that he activated it from a distance, but I'm not positive."

Outside, a cloaked figure waited by the front gate, listening to their conversation. "Can I help you?" Back inside, buster-fire was heard and everyone rushed outside. Protoman was currently engaging a cloaked figure. "What the…"

Rocky converted into Megaman as the figure turned towards him. "Ah, so I was right." He turned his back to Protoman and knocked his buster shot away with his hand. "I've been waiting to fight you." Megaman readied himself as the figure drew a long purple broadsword. "Shall we?"

The figure slowly walked towards Megaman as he began opening fire. The figure easily managed to deflect the shots with the sword. "Wild Flare!" The figure dashed forward and began rapidly slashing him with the broadsword.

Megaman dropped to the ground and began sparking as he attempted to get up. "Give me a break." The figure pushed Megaman back onto the ground with his foot. "I'm depressed now. Here I thought you were a legend. Looks like I was wrong."

The figure leapt all the way into the street and turned to a car as it hit him. However, the car drove by and the cloak fell to the ground. "What in the…" Megaman stood up and sighed. "I'll be back." Megaman began limping towards the gate as Protoman stepped aside. "Do you need help?" Megaman shook his head.

After a few minutes, Megaman felt good enough to teleport to the city's power plant. There, he was greeted by a thunderbolt striking the wall next to him. He ducked behind a generator as Elecman began walking towards his position.

"How predictable. I figured you'd pop up. I may not be the eldest, but I'm still the smartest." Megaman raised an eyebrow as he snuck his way around the room. "What?"

Elecman snickered. "Please! I've seen Dr. Light's database. Cutman was created first, but I was rebuilt first after you'd defeated us. That barely counts as seniority."

Megaman frowned. He was right. Cutman _had_ been Dr. Light's 3rd robot (4th if you count Protoman), but due to his abilities, Elecman was created rebuilt first. This was because the city's power had faltered during the incident, so Elecman was sent to work to fix it.

"You can come out now." Megaman, now close to Elecman, peeked around a corner briefly. "I'm waiting." Megaman began to sneak up behind him, but Elecman spun around and was uppercutted.

Elecman fell to the ground, a large slash in his chest. "What the… You usually store your special weapons after the incident is settled." Megaman smirked. "I decided to keep them out a little longer."

Elecman jumped to his feet and pointed at Megaman. "Thunder Beam!" Megaman rolled behind a generator as the thunderbolt struck the wall behind him. "I'm not going to let you get that close again, you know." Megaman scoffed. "I never said I wanted you to let me."

Megaman used Lightning Grapple to get to the second floor as Elecman reached his hand back. "Spark Shooter!" Elecman used Sparkman's ability and Megaman was barely able to dodge.

"Give it up, Rocky!" Megaman began jogging down the circular floor as Elecman leapt onto the second story. "Thunder Carnival!" Elecman curled into an electrical ball and began rolling towards Megaman.

Megaman used Lightning Grapple to swing up and over a pipe. On the way down, he kicked Elecman out of the attack and into the wall. Elecman went to stand up, but was uppercutted again, leaving another slash mark. Elecman sat, sparking on the ground, looking at Megaman.

"Why'd you come here? I thought you didn't like to fight." Megaman frowned and pointed his buster at Elecman. "I don't. But I will if I have to. Like now, for instance. My brothers' have gone nuts and I'll stop at nothing to return them to normal." Elecman smirked weakly. "Is that so?" Megaman fired a buster shot and disabled Elecman.

Elsewhere, the cloaked figure was scanning Megaman. "A variable weapon system. Interesting." The figure beamed off as Megaman picked up Elecman and beamed off. Once at Dr. Light's lab, he placed Elecman onto the table.

"I see your old weapons came in handy." Rocky nodded as Alan, Chelsea, and Fireman walked in. "Glad to see you back to normal." Fireman shook his head. "I don't get it. I remember hearing a low buzzing sound, then next thing I now, I'm lying on the couch."

Rocky turned to Dr. Light, who was examining Elecman's hard drive. "Nothing here either. It's most likely Wily did this from a distance." Fireman growled at the mention of Wily's name. "Rocky, I'm going to help you find the others."

At first, Rocky protested, but he eventually gave into his demands. Their next target was Bombman due to his 'hyperactive' behavior. Fireman and Megaman set off as Wily was continuing his projects.

Zero had activated briefly once again, but long enough to see a Robot Master with an arm cannon and a device on its' back, a heavy-set Robot Master, and a Robot Master that had several parts of its' body made of glass. Wily also had the capsule for the other Zero open, but the real Zero had blacked out before he could see him.

While Wily worked, two figures walked up. "The first two have fallen." Wily shrugged. "I don't care. They're not part of my plan. You, however…" One of the figures smirked. "Thanks again for activating us and whatnot."

Wily shrugged again. "I still can't believe that that fool Light didn't activate you two. You've got almost unlimited power and yet he left you alone for a few years. I believe that that qualifies for some payback…"

* * *

Next chapter: Megaman pits sanity against insanity and Fireman pits brains against brawn. 


	3. Bombs & Brawn

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Three

Bombs & Brawn

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Fireman had entered a construction site and now had half of the police pointing their guns at him. "What'd I do?" Megaman explained that Fireman had been reprogrammed and was assisting him. Many of the policemen still kept their guns aimed at him. "Not surprising. You _did_ nearly burn a school down. During class."

An explosion at the top of the site caught everyone's attention. "If you would vouch for me, I'll take care of this." Fireman used Atomic Fire to quickly rise to the top of the structure.

However, oil dripped from the top of it and Fireman canceled the attack. He hopped in the floor he was currently level with before looking down at Megaman. "Unless you want to see another building go up in flames, you'd better get up there and find out where the oil's coming from."

Megaman nodded and used Lightning Grapple to quickly get to the top. Upon landed on the roof though, he was barely able to regain his balance. "Greetings. Did you miss me?"

Megaman gaped at the fact that the entire roof, which was covered in oil. "Oops, did I have an accident? Nah! I think it was just the echo of an explosion!" Bombman spawned a bomb in his hand. "Hyper Bomb!"

Megaman slid in the oil and shot Bombman in the face. "Grr… Napalm Bomb!" Another bomb was fired and Megaman slid in the oil to dodge this one as well. Again, Bombman was shot in the face. "Fine, I'll reduce this place to rubble!!"

Elsewhere, the cloaked figure walked through his base. "Let's see. The capsule is almost ready. As is the rocket. All I need now is more of Megaman's data. I believe the third of eight is being fought as we speak. Luckily, I sent a drone to scan him if I could not."

In a nearby quarry, a crystal in a robot shimmered red as it continued to scan Megaman's battle data. Speaking of which… "Hyper Bombs!!" Bombman unleashed a torrent of bombs that devastated the area around Megaman.

He was thrown face-first into what oil was left. As he looked up to Megaman, he remembered something. "It's worth it." Bombman raised an eyebrow as Megaman unleashed Wildfire Cyclone.

The attack ignited the oil, sending both him and Bombman flying from the rooftop. Fireman caught Megaman, but Bombman fell onto a police car. Moments later, Megaman and Fireman were on ground level.

Megaman pulled Bombman out of the car's wreckage and beamed back to the lab with him. "Traitor!" Fireman turned around and was met with a hard right to the face. "What the… Oh, of course."

Fireman looked at Gutsman, who seemed super-pissed. "You and Bombman are like this, right?" Fireman put his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "Something like that."

At the lab, Bombman was thoroughly searched. "Nothing again. This supports my theory that there was a signal that caused this." Megaman nodded as Chelsea ran in. "Fireman and Gutsman are fighting at the construction site!" Megaman nodded and beamed off. Elsewhere, there were more problems.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Nothing, dear uncle. Just paying you a little visit, seeing how you've been."

"Like hell! Get out!"

"Make us!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, I will. Activate… Zero.EXE!"

Ha! Zero was destroyed in that crater."

"Yeah! He's probably rusting by… OH…"

Zero, who'd been listening from behind a wall, heard gunshots, a large blast being fired, and finally, and large particle beam or something similar being fired. "My arm!!" A few more gunshots, but in a different direction. Then, silence.

"Beautiful show! Those little bastards won't come back! Especially seeing as you removed _this_ little feature." There was a brief pause. "Hahahaha! And this was only a test. You're far from completion, so let's finish and see what else you can do!"

Back at the construction site, Fireman was thrown through a wall. He jumped to his feet as Gutsman charged him. Both had taken considerable amounts of damage, but Fireman seemed to be winning. His face mask had been shattered a while back and that really pissed him off.

"Atomic Fire!!" Fireman lunged forward and speared Gutsman. As Megaman beamed down, he was barely able to duck before Gutsman flew at him. They crashed into a wall and Fireman jumped back, gathering fire in his hands. "Fire Storm!!"

Gutsman was disabled due to the intense heat and Fireman lowered his hands. "That's three. Plus me, that's four. Now it's Cutman and…" Megaman lowered his head. "Iceman…"

Fireman walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, Rocky. Take Gutsman back to the lab. I could use a little exercise after that battle." Megaman nodded and beamed off while sitting on Gutsman shoulders. (Couldn't lift him very well, now could he?)

By the time Fireman got back, Gutsman and Bombman were active again. "Well, nice to see you guys back to normal." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Dix and Dag were anxious about something.

"Rocky! We need you!" Rocky stepped out of the estate. "How so?" Dix then swallowed. "Degandthearmandthegoneandthehospitaland… uh… Zero!" Everyone started. "What! Zero? Wait… What happened to Deg?" Dix got an annoyed look on his face. "His arm got cut off!!"

* * *

Next time: Size does matter. 


	4. Chill Out!

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Four

Chill Out!

* * *

"Hey, guys…" Deg smiled weakly after Rocky, Alan, Chelsea, and his brothers were allowed in after an extensive operation. His left arm was in fact missing and the other one was in a cast.

Dix ran up to the side of his bed. "See? I told something bad would happen!" Deg shrugged to the best of his ability. "We went to see our old house. We found Uncle Wily in the basement." Rocky frowned. "I've got a feeling that this leads to your missing arm."

Deg smirked. "He sicked on his robots on us…" Alan threw his hands up. "We need a name, please. Wily's got hundreds of robots!" Deg put his head back onto the pillow. "Zero.EXE."

This caused Rocky to start. He instantly remembered his battle with not only Zero, but with the Zero Virus. "He rebuilt him?" Deg shook his head. "Remade him. He looks nothing like he did before."

Upon laving the hospital, Rocky shared this with Dr. Light. "They were pretty dense to back there at all, but he did get us valuable information despite losing his arm. I've already arranged for a prosthetic arm to be attached."

Elecman walked into the lab. "So, I'm hoping that your next fight is Cutman 'cause, personally, he's been asking for it for a while." Rocky frowned. "And what if it isn't? You know who else there is." Elecman sighed. "Yeah. Shorty. I miss that guy."

Fireman walked into the room. "Found your next opponent." The group walked into the living room and sat in front of the TV. It was reporting an attack from an unknown assailant from the rooftop of Rocky's school, which had nearly been repaired from Fireman's attacks.

"…_and reports clearly state that the police force's cars are taking a beating from small scissor-like objects…"_ Elecman nodded and both he and Rocky beamed to the school. There, a massive horde of blades were shot from the top of the building.

"Elecman stay here." Rocky made his way past the falling blades, turning into Megaman during that time. He used Lightning Grapple to quickly get onto the roof. There, he blasted a pair of scissors that came at him. "Greetings, Rocky."

Megaman started. "Iceman?!" Iceman held a pair of Cutman's scissors in his hand. The only difference to the original was that this pair was made of ice. "I don't want to fight you."

Iceman growled. "Why? "Cause I'm small? I'm tired of me not being able to do stuff because I'm too small!" Rocky backed up a step. "I'm not going to fight." Iceman growled again and threw the blades at Megaman, who sidestepped them. "Then you will die by my hands!"

Iceman began spitting out sharp icicles as Gutsman arrived with Alan and Chelsea. Dr. Light had sent them as 'positive reinforcements." Iceman spit out more icicles until one of them got shot into Rocky's shoulder.

He cried out, then tugged it out. "I told you. You're going to fight me or you're going to die." Megaman frowned, then shot Lightning Grapple at Iceman. "Elecman, now!" Using the grapple, Megaman grabbed Iceman, who shorted out due to his super-conductivity, and threw him over the edge of the building.

Elecman jumped on Gutsman's hands and was thrown up into the air. He caught Iceman halfway down the building and landed somewhat softly on the ground as Megaman looked over the ledge on the roof.

Megaman leapt down from the building and smashed the ground when he landed. "How is he?" Elecman looked at Iceman. "Out cold. No pun intended." Megaman sighed as the group began making their way home.

Elsewhere, Wily was having trouble. "Argh! Damn robot! He's like the Black Death incarnate." Wily was shuffling through the debris caused by a sudden attack from Bass. "All of my work is ruined! Now, I'll have to start over again!"

Suddenly, someone chuckled. "Don't worry, doc! All that's left is Cutman, then we make our arrival." The second figure nodded. "Not very talkative, are you?" The figures faced each other as Wily growled.

"As true as it is, it may take me an entire year to remake these EX Robot Masters." One of the figures turned to him. "Don't you mean EXE?" Wily put a hand to his chin. "Yes, but now… Yes, I like that idea. Let's see Megaman survive_ these_ robots! Hahahahaha!!"

* * *

Next time: Megaman gets 'cut' off. Literally. 


	5. Slice & Dice

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Five

Slice & Dice

* * *

"How cliché. He hides out in a lumberyard, of all places." Elecman and Megaman stood on the outskirts of the lumberyard where Cutman was detected. "I may be cliché, but it's safe."

Megaman walked into the lumber yard and Elecman joined him. "You shouldn't be here. Your…" Elecman sighed. "…'weakness' is Rolling Cutter. I know, but I _am_ the oldest as of recent days. He was built first. So what?"

Cutman, who stood above them, smirked and shoved a blade of his hiding spot. Before he knew what had hit him, Elecman had been stabbed with a pendulum. "Elecman! Are you okay?!" Elecman gave a weak thumbs-up. "Despite the fact I just got impaled with a pendulum, I'm fine and dandy!"

Cutman jumped down and pulled off the cutters from his head. "Too bad, I was hoping to fight you. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to you, Rocky." Cutman whipped the scissors at him, who easily dodged them and fired a buster shot. Cutman dodged it and grabbed his scissors from midair.

Megaman ran further into the lumberyard as Cutman followed closely behind. Megaman ducked behind a large woodchipper and brought out Wildfire Cyclone. Cutman walked slowly by him as Megaman leapt to his left. Cutman swung his scissors and nearly missed his leg.

Megaman took off and didn't stop until he found actual lumber. "You're out of space to run. I've got you cornered." Megaman looked at Cutman and smirked. He used Wildfire Cyclone and ignited the timber. Now, Cutman couldn't know where to throw his scissors. But, on the other hand, Megaman didn't know where to dodge.

Cutman threw his scissors, which got stuck in a flaming log. "Excuse me, sir. I believe you've dropped this." Cutman turned to his right and was met with a log to the face. Gutsman chuckled as Bombman helped Elecman off of the pendulum.

Megaman grabbed the scissors and jumped over the logs. Gutsman was currently beating Cutman senseless with the log as Bombman ran up with Elecman on his back. "Gutsman, we just want him disabled! Not killed!" Gutsman looked at the log and bonked Cutman on the head with it. He simply fell over. "That works too."

The entire group put out the fire and returned to the lab. "Finally, Cutman. At least this whole ordeal is over with." From a window, the figure watched this. "Hahaha… You don't know what you're getting into. Now, to execute Phase Two."

The figure jumped away as the phone rang. "Hello?" Shouts were on the other end. "Is this Rocky Light? We need…" Rocky readjusted the phone. "Speaking…" An explosion was heard as someone yelled, 'Not another one!' "We need you down by the high school! It's another fire!"

Rocky didn't bother hanging up before he ran out the door. "What was that about?" Elecman whistled. "Three guesses." He motioned to the TV, which showed that the front of the high school, which had almost been repaired, was ablaze.

Dr. Light threw on a coat. "Auto, finish my work here!" Auto started. "But, doctor! Cutman…" Light turned his limo on by remote. "If this is what I think it is, I'll need the others to come with me. So, get Cutman fixed and send him to the school. Elecman, get the others."

Elecman and everyone else in the room started. "Which others?" Light, Alan, Chelsea, and Roll all ran out of the door. "All of them!" Elsewhere, Wily was watching these developments as well. "Hahahahaha! Enjoy your surprise party, Light! I'll be a real blowout! Ahahahahaha!!

* * *

Next time: Ever get that feeling of Deja Vu? 


	6. Deja Vu

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Six

Deja Vu

* * *

"What the…" The group arrived at the school to see the entire front side of it was on fire. Several Robot Masters ran, flew, or jumped over to Rocky's side. The recently-reactivated Cutman was amongst them. Rocky made a running dash towards the school and jumped into the fire. Or through it, in this case.

Rocky started when he saw the school in perfect condition. He simply walked across the fire and looked at the ground. "It's just oil! The school's not on fire!" Light groaned at this. "What?"

Light sighed and turned to Elecman as Rocky walked up to them. "I was hoping I'd never have to tell you this. Aside from Megaman, there were actually eight of you to begin with." The Sinister Six started. "What happened to the other two?"

Light shook his head. "When you became Robot Masters, I decided against activating them. Instead, I sealed them away. I'm afraid, however, that Wily's most likely has found them." Chuckling was heard from the school. "Nice story, doc. Brought tears to my eyes." Light started. "Timeman and Oilman!!"

(Rockman 4: The Complete Works - Boss Theme begins playing)

The fire began parting, revealing two figures. The first was black, had a clown-like face, an orange bandana around his neck, and an unusual buster for a hand. The other was purple, has two bells on his head, and a clock on his chest.

"You should be ashamed, ya know. Leaving us alone down there. The least ya could've done was left us some company. But did you? Of course not!" Light stepped forward. "I had reason for not activating you two. This is what I feared would happen!"

Timeman scoffed and closed his eyes. "And I suppose locking us away was supposed to stop this. You've disrespect me, Oilman, and the rest of the robotic world. Now, we're going to destroy something very dear to you."

The next second, both of them were gone. "What the…" Oilman hopped in front of Megaman and he went to run at him, but slipped on oil that appeared instantaneously.

Timeman reappeared and threw three purple kunais at Megaman. This knocked him back, but Oilman speared him, knocking him onto his back. Megaman jumped to his feet only to have Timeman grab them and repeatedly smash him into the ground on either side of his body. Timeman then threw Megaman's body away.

"You disappoint me, doc. If this is what legends are made of, then we must be gods!" Megaman got up and pointed his buster at Timeman. "You also have no idea of when to throw in the towel. Timeman simply walked towards Megaman appearing on a side of every buster shot he launched. Timeman then kicked Megaman in the face and knocked him backwards.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you." Fireman charged fire energy in his hands. "Fire…" The next second, both Robot Masters were gone. Fireman dismissed the energy and ran up to Megaman. "You okay?" Megaman sat up and held his gut. "Timeman said to meet him at the airport."

Megaman sat up and held his gut. "Timeman said to meet him at the airport." Light nodded. "Then go. Please make up for my mistakes." Megaman nodded and beamed off. He landed on the ground and beamed off. He landed on the ground and looked around the airport. He began walking along the path watching a plane come in.

Megaman walked down a path, watching a plane come in. It drove past him and he watched it go past him. It drove by and Megaman noticed Timeman on a hangar on the other side of the airport when the plane stopped. He began running towards him and fired a buster shot of as well. He began running towards him and fired a buster shot of as well.

Megaman finally managed to get to the hangar's entrance and he sighed. He opened the doors and ran onto the roof. It had been a while getting past the Mettaurs, but he'd made it. "Timeman!" He pointed his buster at him as he chuckled and appeared behind Megaman. "I control time, as you've seen in the past half hour. I can stretch time out or speed it up to my own personal…"

Megaman beamed Timeman in the face with the buster and shot him in the chest. Megaman went to beam Timeman in the face with the buster, but Timeman grabbed it and tossed Megaman over his own body. "Pathetic."

Megaman slowly got to one knee as Timeman dashed forward. Megaman used Uppercut Slash and shattered the glass from Timeman's clock. Megaman used Uppercut Slash and shattered the glass from Timeman's clock. Megaman used Uppercut Slash and shattered the glass from Timeman's clock.

Timeman fell onto his back and gasped. "How… That attack… I wasn't able to dodge it, even after turning back time… Twice!" Timeman passed out as Megaman walked up to him. "They don't make Robot Masters like they used to."

* * *

Next time: Megaman faces the second of two prototype Robot Masters. 


	7. Inferno!

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Seven

Inferno!

* * *

Megaman was riding Rush Jet along the water and he was laid back as the water splashed in his face. "It's nice too just cool off like this. Especially at times like this." Rush barked back and Megaman closed his eyes. _'Up it goes…'_

Megaman nearly fell off of Rush when the oil rig he was heading to suddenly exploded. He sat up and gaped at the amounts of smoke already rising from it. "Rush, faster!" Megaman got to his feet as Rush sped up.

Megaman was thrown off, however, when Rush was hit with a piece of debris. Megaman swam the rest of the way and climbed onto the rig. There, Oilman was standing with a cocky smirk on.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a bonfire."

"People could be hurt."

"Ain't my problem."

"I'll make it yours!"

"Ooh! Threats! Lot of good they'll do ya."

Megaman fired a fully-charged buster shot which Oilman easily sidestepped. Oilman shot oil from his buster as Megaman shot a buster shot from his. He darted around the oil and began rapidly shooting at Oilman. Soon, he was backed up against the edge of the rig.

"Nowhere left but down." Oilman mock-saluted and fell off. Megaman ran over a saw oil on top of the water. "Lovely." Megaman shifted weapons and dove in. He was immediately pelted with a girder held by Oilman. He smirked as Megaman snickered, releasing bubbles.

Oilman raised an eyebrow before he was shorted-out by Lightning Grapple. The people from the rig were working on putting out the inferno, but some came to see what happened to Megaman. He surfaced about the same time that Oilman surfaced, face down. "I'll be back shortly!"

Megaman beamed off with Oilman and immediately entered the lab where Light was waiting. "Ah, bring him in here." Oilman's mainframe was opened up and Light brought out some unusual instruments.

"I'll have to reprogram him, much like I did with Timeman." Megaman left the lab and found most of the people in the living room looking at Timeman, who sat in the corner. He was looking out the window at Protoman, who leaned by the front door. He turned to Rocky when he entered.

"I take it you hate me now." Rocky shook his head and Timeman scoffed. He turned to look outside again. "They're going to have us shut down." The Sinister Six turned and looked at him. "What makes you say that?" Timeman turned to Elecman.

"Remember what happened after you first went Robot Master? They had you shut down. The only reason you're back up and active is that you helped take Wily down the second time around."

Timeman turned to look outside. "There's an abandoned warehouse on the harbor near the airport. It's also near the oil rig where you were five minutes ago. That's where Wily is. It's the least I can do."

Megaman nodded and informed Dr. Light. He first teleported to the oil rig to help put out the fire, then returned briefly to check on Oilman. As he was about to leave, a news report about a massive drill found in the center of the quarry came on. From his base, the figure chuckled at this. "All I must do is wait for the perfect opportunity, then… Splat… goes the humans. Hahaha!"

* * *

Next time: Megaman takes on an unknown assailant. 


	8. Sparking ManDrill

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sparking Man-Drill

* * *

Megaman walked into the quarry with his hands over his ears due to the noise. A massive drill, one that took up the entire side of the cliff, was drilling madly, Megaman walked into a somewhat sound-proofed room. "What is it?!"

The man shrugged. "It definitely not ours! This thing has been going nowhere for a hour now!" Megaman stepped outside, turned the volume that his ears perceived down, and summoned his buster. "Let's do this."

As soon as he neared the drill, it slowed to a stop. Megaman examined it before beginning walking up it. He was about in its' midsection when it jerked. "Lovely!"

(Megaman (NES) - Fortress Boss begins playing)

Megaman began running for the top, but the speed soon increased so Megaman was slowly moving backwards. Then, he noticed a red jewel shimmering. It was embedded in the inner side of the drill.

Megaman quickly scanned its' signal and noticed five total signals. "Right, let's go!" Megaman began shooting the crystal, but the shots were deflected. So, Megaman tried many of the special weapons he had, sometimes being forced to shoot at a lower one.

Finally, he managed to lunge at the crystal with Uppercut Slash. This cracked the crystal and caused the drill to stop. As Megaman began running to the top of the drill, it reversed direction.

Megaman nearly fell and began running the other way, but not as strong. Megaman got to the top signal and looked behind him. Two sawblades made sure that the drill was all that entered some bizarre-looking machine. "Lovelier!!"

Megaman began running towards the crystal and used Uppercut Slash. This stopped the drill and Megaman used it again. The drill changed direction again and Megaman was barely able to use it a third time, shattering the crystal.

The top part of the drill cracked and went to fall off as the rotation stopped, but the rocks held it in place. Megaman jumped to the ground and walked up to the lowest crystal. "Well, might as well."

Megaman punched the crystal hard, and the drill jerked. Megaman unintentionally switched to Lightning Grapple and fired it as he fell. Sawblades emerged from the ground and Megaman slid towards them.

He jerked to a stop above them and Megaman looked up. Lightning Grapple had broken through the rest of the crystal and had been inserted into the panel behind it. "Thank God."

Megaman slowly pulled himself up the grapple, then shook himself off of the drill. He retracted the grapple and began to rethink his strategy. A wrecking ball swung nearby and Megaman turned to look at a crane. He ran to the man driving and said that he was going to hop on the ball. He then made his way to the ball. "Hit it!"

The wrecking ball was swung into the midsection, causing the top part to loosen and the whole drill to stop. A second hit nearly knocked Megaman off, but he held on. The third swing was about to make contact when the top section fell off and broke the chain. The ball tore through the drill and threw Megaman off. He landed hard and passed out.

(Megaman (NES) - Fortress Boss fades out)

"Dammit!" The figure smashed the console on which he had watched the fight. "This is not how it was supposed to go! Initiate self-destruct! Maybe next time, I will get a reasonable amount of battle data on him. What's this?"

The figure opened up a menu on the screen he'd turned to. "Omega, huh? Well, if this is in fact under that human's control, Megaman should fight it soon enough. I'll join him then."

Back in the quarry, the workers had begun to move the debris when Megaman came to. "Ugh… My head… Mental note: No more joyriding on wrecking balls…" Megaman turned to a screen that read 'Self-destruct in 10 seconds. "Run!! Don't ask questions, just run!!"

The workers quickly began making their way away from the site as Megaman struggled to his feet. He turned to the countdown, which was at three. "This is gonna hurt." The cliffside exploded and collapsed.

After it collapsed, people began running back to see if Megaman was okay. "No need! I'm fine. Sort of…" The workers stopped and turned to see Megaman, impaled on a girder. "The blast threw me over here. Mind helping me with this?"

After contacting Dr. Light and getting instructions on what to do, Megaman was slowly removed from the girder and put on a stretcher which was then put in the back of Light's limo. "I'll need to repair him at the lab. Aside from the girder, nothing seems to be to serious. He'll be fine."

Light shook hands with the manager, who was thankful that the person who saved his men would be alright, and then he got into the limo. "To the estate, Auto. I believe we need to do a few repairs." As the car turned back into the road, Megaman chuckled. "Loveliest."

* * *

Next time: Megaman faces a bigger, faster, and stronger Zero. 


	9. More Trouble In Paradise

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Nine

More Trouble In Paradise

* * *

Rocky went to school for about a week or so after the school reopened, but then disappeared. After the third day, the Boltz Boys stopped by to catch up with old friends. "Hey, Alan! Chelsea!"

The two ran over as Deg pulled up his sleeve, revealing a large prosthetic arm. "Oh! Nice! I see Dr. Light came through." Suddenly, an explosion rang out as Megaman crashed to the ground.

A Robot Master walked up and pointed his left arm, which was a large green sabre, at him. "I, Sabreman, will not be defeat by this filth. Observe, humans, as I…"

(A.N. The preceding Robot Master is © Kinetikai. It was his idea and 'twas a good idea at that.)

Suddenly, a large blade of energy cut through Sabreman's body and he exploded. "Oh my God!! It's him!!" The Boltz Boys backed up against a wall as a large figure walked forward. This figure caused Megaman to gape. "Um… Dr. Light, I may be needing some assistance."

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Fortress Boss begins playing)

Zero.EXE had a large, green sabre for his right hand and his hair was spread out wider and was solider. The crystal took up most of his helmet and his face had become completely green and mechanical.

"Oh smeg… Well, let's do this." Zero's mouth open and he let out a screeching noise. "I see. Like I said, let's get this over with." Zero lunged forward and Megaman ducked around it and shifted to his fire weapon.

"Fire Storm!!" Megaman fired a large fireball as smaller ones circled his body. Megaman had disappeared to replace his old weapons with those of his brothers. His armor shifted colors and Megaman pointed to fingers at Zero.

"Thunder Beam!!" Zero turned and hissed as the beam hit him in the crystal. Megaman shifted colors again as he threw his arms behind him. "Time Stopper!!" Time froze as Megaman calmly walked up to Zero.EXE.

He raised his buster as Zero turned and hissed again. Zero.EXE slashed Megaman across the chest, resuming time. Megaman got up, but barely missed losing his arm again.

He now had a blade mark going across his chest and his shoulder. Megaman shifted weapons and fired an oil blob at the ground. He shifted colors once more as Zero.EXE lunged at him again. "Fire Storm!!"

Megaman shot a fireball, which was easily dodged, as Zero.EXE sliced through the recently-created fire numerous times. The fire burned out and Megaman's helmet fell to the ground.

Zero.EXE hissed with staticky pleasure as Megaman dropped down onto his shoulders. "Hi!" Megaman, who was using Stone Arm, then smashed a fire hydrant into his face. Megaman beamed off immediately after and returned as Zero.EXE stood up.

"Say hello to my little friend." Megaman swung a wrecking ball over his head. "Emphasis on friend, not little." Zero.EXE lunged forward and Megaman sidestepped it.

He began swinging the ball, which caught Zero.EXE, and threw it into the street. However, it hit a passing car and flipped it into the air. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Megaman gaped at this. "What have I done?"

Chelsea looked back at Megaman. "Don't just stand there gaping! Help them!" Megaman snapped back to reality and was over at the wreck in a second. He ripped the car's door off and looked inside.

A man, bleeding from the head slightly, looked over. "Thank God for quick release airbags, huh?" Megaman laughing, thankful, then helped the man out. "Here you…" A sabre was stabbed through his chest and he was lifted into the air by Zero.EXE

Megaman turned around and pegged him in the face as Zero.EXE fired the sabre, with Megaman still attached, like a rocket. It was imbedded in the ground in front of the school and Megaman cried out among impact.

He slowly began lifting himself off of it, then he fell to the side. He looked up and saw Zero.EXE coming towards him. "Oh, joy." He slowly stood up and used Stone Arm to catch Zero.EXE's foot when it was thrown at him.

He flipped him over and used Rolling Cutter, slicing him down the back. The blade returned to Megaman as Zero.EXE stumbled backward. Megaman stood up and reached his arms back. "Ice Slasher!!" He threw them forward and began firing small, thin icicles.

Zero.EXE held a hand up to shield himself, but they became lodged in his arm. Zero.EXE swung his sabre and released a large vertical wave of energy. Megaman dodged this and fired a buster shot.

It hit Zero.EXE's arm and he hissed in pain. He dashed over, grabbed Megaman by the neck, and threw him into the street. The ambulances had arrived as Megaman jumped to his feet.

His systems were starting to give from the wound in his chest, so he became a little light-headed. "Time Stopper!!" This slowed time down as Zero.EXE as Megaman stumbled for something to hold onto.

"Enjoy the scrap heap, you ugly son of a bitch." Time resumed and a semi hit Zero.EXE, making it screech to a halt. Megaman smirked and fell backwards. Alan and Chelsea ran over to see if he was alright.

He gave the thumbs-up. "I've never been better. That, of course, is a lie." He was helped to his feet as the Boltz Boys went to see the result of the crash. Zero.EXE was nowhere to be seen, but a large dent and burn mark were in the grill.

Zero.EXE then dropped to the ground in front of Megaman, sparking and missing quite a bit of armor. It hissed at him angrily as it lunged for him. Megaman scoffed and simply shot him in the head.

The crystal shattered and Zero.EXE dropped to the ground in front of him. The energy that made his sabre died out and Megaman stepped over him. "Come on. I'm tired of looking at that thing."

Elsewhere, Wily was pissed. "Goddamn that Megaman!!" He grabbed a table of mechanical instruments and shoved it over. He also kicked over a table. Zero, who was now mostly complete, watched this and smirked…

* * *

Next time: Megaman takes on his arch nemesis, Wily. 


	10. The Head Of The Snake

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Head Of The Snake

* * *

For the next few months, nothing really out of the ordinary happened. Megaman had beaten just about every EXE counterpart of the original Robot Masters and their attacks were thinning out.

He had actually been looking forward to an attack when one was reported. "Finally! Maybe now thing's won't be so boring." Rocky converted into Megaman and flew off on Rush Jet. Alan, Chelsea, Auto, Dr. Light, Roll, the Sinister Six, and both Oilman and Timeman crammed into the limo and began following him.

It did not take long for them to find him. Nor did it take long for Megaman to find Wily. "Wily! Zero.EXE has gone down the drain! Give up and surrender now!!" Wily, who was flying in a large skull with two magnetic rods on either side of it, laughed. "Megaman, I've been expecting you. Now, the world may witness your demise!"

(Megaman IV (Gameboy) - Final Boss begins playing)

Two large, mechanical arms attached to the skull by rods of electricity appeared and spun around each other. They opened up and fireballs were launched from the palms. "Ahahaha! You can't win! Give it up!"

Megaman merely dodged the fireballs and began firing on the window which Wily was behind. The fists clenched shut and thrust forward. Megaman was nearly thrown off of Rush Jet, but managed to hold on.

He climbed to his feet and shifted his weapons. "Try that again! I dare you!" Wily did and Megaman used Stone Arm to grab one of the fists. "Do you always do what your arch nemesis tells you to?" He threw it at the cockpit, cracking the window.

Wily withdrew the fists and a laser appeared from the bottom of the skull. It began charging and, just as it fired, Megaman used Time Stopper. He maneuvered Rush Jet around it and flew under the skull.

As time resumed, he used Stone Arm to grab the laser. Wily, surprised by Megaman's sudden disappearance, sped up and flew away, leaving Megaman with the laser. "What?! No! Don't!!"

Megaman fired the laser and a massive chunk of the skull cracked, parts of it falling off. The fists reappeared and shot forward. Megaman tossed the laser into its' grip and the fist crushed it. "Agh! You little…" Wily turned around a skyscraper and Megaman followed him.

Megaman charged a buster shot and fired it at the side of the skull that was cracked. More parts of it fell off and the fists opened wide. Megaman jumped onto the fists as they smashed together.

He was returned to the skull, which he jumped on top of. He noticed a large billboard, estimated his time, and he fired Rolling Cutter at the right moment. It cut the billboard free and Megaman jumped off of the skull, landing on Rush Jet and retrieving Rolling Cutter.

The billboard landed on the skull, causing the ship to explode and lower altitude. "Agh! NO! This can't be happening! I'm not through with you went!" Megaman watched as Wily crashed into the park where he'd faced Search Man.EXE.

(Megaman IV (Gameboy) - Final Boss fades out)

He slowed Rush Jet down as Light's limo pulled up nearby. "Dude, Rocky! That was the coolest!" Megaman shrugged as the ground began to shake. The only way Megaman knew this was the fact that something was rising from the park.

The ground opened up to reveal a hangar leading to a base of some sort. Soon, a large head appeared and Dr. Light gasped. "NO! Wily must've found the plans for Omega!" Megaman looked over. "Omega?"

Oilman stuck his head out of the window. "A large, peace-making robot Docs Light and Wily were developing before the first Robot Master incident. Oilman pulled his head in as the limo drove off and Omega's body slowly appeared.

Soon, the entire robot was visible and it opened its' eyes. Wily sat in the cockpit, set in Omega's head. "And now Megaman, my loathsome adversary, you will die!!"

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Final Boss begins playing)

Omega reached up and tried to grab Megaman, but he flew through the hand before it closed. He began opening fire on the cockpit as Omega turned around. Omega fired missiles from his head and Megaman used Time Stopper.

This slowed the missiles down, but not Omega. Megaman quickly spun the missiles around and flew away as Omega reached forward. Time resumed and Omega's hand exploded when the missiles hit it simultaneously.

"Bah! You expect this to stop me?" Megaman continued firing at Omega's cockpit as it looked down at him. Megaman charged a blast as Omega fired a large ball of energy from its' mouth.

Megaman fired at it and the ball of energy was deflected into Omega's face. Rush Jet fly up to the same level as Omega's cockpit, allowing Megaman to shoot directly at it.

Omega opened its' mouth and stepped forward, destroying a large section of the park. It tried to swallow Megaman, but he used Stone Arm to prevent this from happening.

He dove in himself and landed in same kind of weird room. It began rising and Megaman stood up. "So, we're going to fight like this, are we? Bring it on!" The police arrived as Rush beamed off and Omega closed its' mouth.

"Holy shit! We're going to need backup and lots of it!" Omega turned to the police and began opening fire with a machine gun built into its' left arm. Meanwhile, on the inside, Megaman was shooting at a gyrospherical machine that held Wily on the inside.

Megaman used Stone Arm to rip off one of the rings and move closer to him. Wily merely chuckled as Megaman ripped off the last ring. "You're going down, Wily!" Wily raised his eyebrows as a panel opened and he was ejected from Omega's body.

"Incorrect! You are! Hahahahaha!" Megaman slid out of Omega's back and landed on Rush Jet. "Okay, boy. Let's get to the bottom of this!" He flew straight down and pushed a button on a remote he'd stolen from Wily.

The doors in the ground opened again and Omega's feet slid in. Wily was barely able to keep Omega's top half aboveground as the doors closed. Megaman, who'd slipped in, slid down the long pit and landed not so softly on the ground.

Megaman slowly stood up and ran through the large room. He finally found what he'd been looking for and he slammed his fist on it. At the same time, several escape pods were sucked teleported away and Megaman was forced to beam off, simply wondering what they were.

(Megaman & Bass (GBA) - Final Boss fades out)

On the outside, the police were losing badly with the battle against Omega. Suddenly, Omega's systems shorted for a second as Megaman beamed down on top of the limo. A massive explosion ripped through the doors and Wily barely had time to eject as Omega's body slipped down into the base as it exploded.

Smoke rose from the hole and Wily's capsule landed on the other end of the park. Wily crawled out and had half of the police force pointing their guns at him. "Aw, horseshit.

* * *

Next time: The epilogue. 


	11. Sealing The Deal

Return Of The Sinister Six

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. Nor do I own Dreamwave Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

* * *

Epilogue

Sealing The Deal

* * *

"Dr. Albert H. Wily, you are charged with disturbing the public, attempted murder, and… over one hundred counts of reckless endangerment. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Then trial will begin the 17th. Court is adjourned."

A security guard came over and handcuffed Wily. As he was being taken away, he looked at his nephews, Alan, Chelsea, and especially Rocky, who smirked and waved. Wily sneered and was taken to prison.

The school year ended and Wily was found guilty on all accounts within five minutes. He is currently served one hundred and twenty-three life sentences. One for every Robot Master he created.

Bass was pleased to hear this news, as was Protoman. The Boltz Boys were put into witness protection, as to prevent another attack from Wily if he broke out. Rocky, Alan, and Chelsea became seniors and still spend most of their time together at Rocky's estate.

Oilman and Timeman were accepted into the family with Dr. light's sincerest apologies and an explanation for what had happened. The wreckage caused by Omega took a few months to fix, but the park was eventually restored.

No one knows what the mysterious pods that teleported from the base were, but Wily knew that it would be a matter of time before he got out. As for the mysterious figure, no one saw him again. But it was only a matter of time before he'd return…

"You've got some major explaining to do!"

"Commander! If you would just listen, I can explain."

"You've got ten seconds."

"The Man-Drill was destroyed before I could gather any useful data from him. All I can do is wait for another attack and record his data personally."

"I've heard enough."

"Commander, I wish not to fight you. But if this egg-headedness continues, I may have no choice."

"Egg-headedness, huh?"

"Only a man with true courage could say something like that to someone like you."

"Either that, or a man who's dumber than a brick. Very well. I am willing to allow you another chance. But hurry up with it. The Hunters are coming closer to destroying the base."

"Understood, Commander."

The cloaked figure beamed off, leaving the kneeling one alone. "Oh, my dear Commander, if only you knew what I was planning, then you'd have my head as many times as the hunters have had yours." The figure began laughing as he turned on a monitor that revealed a large drill on it.

Back on Earth, Elecman walked into Dr. Light's lab. "You wanted to see me?" Light stopped what he was doing and motioned to a chair. "I'm beginning to think that Wily wasn't the one responsible for making you go Robot Master again." Elecman nodded.

"Same here. All I remember is that I was watching TV and we all heard this loud buzzing sound. Then, I came to on your operating table." Dr. Light scratched his beard. "I thought as much. Do you think it was that cloaked figure that attacked Rocky?"

Elecman raised an eyebrow. "Cloaked figure?" Dr. Light started, then lightly smacked himself in the head. "That was Fireman that I was thinking of. Could you send him in here?"

Elecman nodded and left the lab. Light sighed and turned back to his work. He was constructing plans for a powerful chip that would allow Megaman to charge the weapons he gained from battles, but the problem was that it wouldn't work with his current formatting.

"Dr. Light?" Light turned to Fireman as he walked in. "Do you think it was the cloaked figure who attacked Rocky that was responsible for turning you into a Robot Master again?" Fireman shrugged. "It's possible."

Dr. Light thanked Fireman and he turned to leave. "Oh, and Fireman?" He turned back to the doctor. "Keep an eye on Rocky. After facing Zero.EXE, I'm thinking that his wounds may be affecting his coordination."

Fireman nodded and left. Dr. Light slumped in his chair and turned to the monitor. "Oh, what does the future hold for you… It's something I've wondered since I made you, Rocky…"

* * *

The End

* * *

Yay! Another fic done and over with! Now, once I complete Super Sped Bros., I'll start the next chapter in this trilogy, The Rise of Megaman X. It will be split into three parts, so I'll share the information about the next part once I'm done working on one. So, until then, Read and Review and I'll keep coming up with new fanfic ideas!! 


End file.
